


Craving

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, If you squint it's KakaIru, Kakashi on Kakashi, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Love, but it's mostly Kakashi being a perv, clones were never intended for this, inappropriate use of bunshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: When a promising night fizzles out early, Kakashi's not quite ready to turn in. His wild running imagination about the chunin asleep on his couch doesn't help either.Or. A steamy shower takes an even steamier turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long ago, and is only seeing the light thanks to DimiGex   
> I blushed so hard editing this. So, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading :)

The night air was cool and refreshing after leaving the stagnant, smoky atmosphere of the tiny shinobi-filled pub. A storm had been dancing along the outskirts of Konoha, large clouds that rolled across the sky looked ominous by the pale glow of the moon. The winds stirred Kakashi's clothing, made tiny bits of gooseflesh pepper up his arms. That was it, he told himself, the wind and not the warm pads of fingers brushing against his neck. Kakashi readjusted his hold on the chunin pressed to his side. Said chunin hummed and curled his other arm around Kakashi's stomach as they continued down the street.

“Thanks…. for takin’ me… home,” the sensei mumbled.

Kakashi only took a deep breath and tightened his hand at the man's hip. He had to give it to Iruka, he could certainly put away some alcohol. He just couldn't store it very well.

He looked down at the dark head of hair as Iruka bobbed forward, giggling to himself. The jonin would deny that a smile curled his lips at the drunk man's antics. He didn't ever peg Iruka for one to give into peer pressure and the typical goading of his fellow shinobi. But one too many “take the stick out your ass” comments and the constant prompt to “have some fun” finally broke the man.

Everyone had been surprised to see him out drink Genma and that he could string words together that could make Anko blush. He had worse luck than Tsunade when it came to gambling, and Kakashi had no doubt that the chunin would be more than a little sour at his lighter than normal billfold come morning. 

Kakashi found the academy sensei’s lopsided, drunken grin endearing, another of many current revelations that doomed him. He hadn't crossed paths with Iruka often, and perhaps that was part of the charm. He knew a bit about the chunin, and even though the man had his share of setbacks and heartache, he still wore a smile. He had been able to keep the edges of his heart soft, and that itself was rare in their world. Maybe it was the hopeful warmth that Iruka radiated that drew the jonin in. The dazzling smile and sparkling eyes were simply a plus.

“...’kashi…”

“Yes, Iruka?”

The chunin straightened and locked their gazes together. His cheeks were flushed and he couldn't contain the goofy smile. “S’it true? Do you have buck teeth under that?”

Kakashi chuckled as the sensei poked his masked cheek. “Where'd you hear that?”

“Just...around,” he replied, vaguely gesturing outward with his hand.

“Do you believe it?”

Iruka gave an exaggerated shake of his head and then laughed when he tilted with the motion. “Nope,” he answered as Kakashi pulled him upright and held him steady. “I believe Anko’s story.”

At this, the jonin's brow quirked. “And what's her story?”

“That you're too fucking hot for your own good and…  and that you're a good lay.” He snickered, his nose scrunching up before another laugh came out.

The first time was sheer coincidence, but he'd never let that woman see him maskless ever again, Kakashi vowed. But the blatant lie that they had slept together… “How would she know? I've never even kissed her,” Kakashi muttered off-hand.

“Genma says you're handsome, too,” Iruka continued. “And Gai, too… although his answer was more like ‘Kakashi's face is most youthful’!”

Kakashi chuckled at the poor impersonation of his best rival, and then Iruka leaned heavy on him with a sigh. “He admires your vitality.”

“Why are you asking around about what's under my mask? I thought I only had to worry about my students.”

The chunin continued to dramatically pout. “Even Ayame has seen your face. She blushed when I asked… I've known you all these years and it's still a mystery to me. I want to know.”

“There's just a nose, cheeks, lips, and chin under here. Just like anyone else.”

Iruka put his hand on his chest and pushed himself upright and away. “But what does it all look like together? I need you to satisfy this curiosity.”

Kakashi froze as Iruka's hand lifted to cup his cheek. “I want to know if you blush, too, how wide or narrow your nose is, the angle of your jaw, if you have a dimple.” The chunin’s touch traced down his jaw to the tip of his chin as he spoke.

Iruka swayed a little and he bit his lower lip to keep the emerging smile at bay. The jonin couldn't help but let his gaze linger on his lips pinched in those perfectly white teeth. The sensei's gaze was dark, glazed over with a smoldering boldness backed by alcohol. The scent of shochu hung heavy on his breath and Kakashi realized he had gotten a lot closer.

Iruka's fingers fell over his masked mouth and then moved over it not so gently thanks to the alcohol stealing away his gracefulness, and seemingly his inhibitions.  “I want to know how pink your lips are… how soft and full they are…” His fingers curled, taking the mask down a bit.

Kakashi felt it slip from his nose, but his own curiosity kept him from moving. The chunin’s gaze was drawn to his face, and realizing that he hadn't been stopped, he pulled more of his mask down.  “... how warm…”

The Copy Nin didn't think about the pounding in his chest, didn't think that maybe he should stop him. He didn't  _ want _ to stop. Kakashi closed his eyes as the pull of his mask fell under his lips and clung to his chin, as he understood then that he wasn't the only one harboring feelings. Iruka's breath washed over him as he leaned in, the soft tip of his thumb grazing his lower lip.

“Kakashi…”

The jonin's hand curled around Iruka's hip, feeling the heat emanating from him, and subconsciously pulled his body closer. Iruka tilted his head and pressed their lips together. It was by no means delicate. The alcohol made the chunin move clumsily, like an unsure teenager, but there was no mistaking the desire that pulsed behind his lips, hungry and very adult.

The younger man's hands curled in the front of Kakashi's shirt as he held himself close; there was no denying the electricity humming between them.  Kakashi cupped the chunin’s face, halting his desirous movements. Hunger unappeased, their lips moved, kissing each other deep, tasting the liquor they had shared and stealing one another's breath for their own. 

Kakashi pulled back, their lips still barely touching. “So...how warm were they?”

“Very,” Iruka replied with a crooked smile - one that quickly fell as he moaned. “I feel... kind of...dizzy.”

The chunin suddenly jerked away, his brow pinching as his lips twisted. Kakashi took his shoulders in firm hands.  “Are you all right?”

He started to nod his head, but it turned into a shake. “Mm...no...no…!”

Kakashi cringed as Iruka turned away from him and doubled over, the liquid diet consumed at the bar spilling out. He pulled his mask back in place and patted the sensei on his back. “Done?”

The was another cough before the retching continued. At least there was no one else around to see and the chunin didn't have to worry about his dignity. A shaky hand clutched onto his pants and Kakashi helped him up.

“Sorry,” Iruka mumbled as he wobbled on his feet. 

The jonin pulled him closer.  “It's all right, let's get you home.”

“I need some water.”

“All right, we'll get you water.”

Iruka held up his hand, stopping the small progress forward they had made. “I don't...I feel…”

Hatake was both concerned and amused at how the younger man teetered.

“I need to lay down.”

Kakashi's eye widened and he moved just in time to catch Iruka as he pitched forward, body going completely slack. He sighed, looking down at the mess of chunin in his arms. “You're lucky you're cute.”

With no one else around, Iruka out cold, and no idea where he lived, Kakashi did the only thing he knew to do: he took him back to his place.

He was careful as he lowered him onto the couch. He let his fingers move across the apple of Iruka's cheek and smooth across his jaw. His skin was soft to the touch, and Kakashi imagined that if the sensei had been able to hold his liquor and was still awake, that he'd be indulging him in  another kiss, feeling more of that soft skin. He could recall the muscled plane of Iruka's abdomen pressed to his and he wondered where else he felt that firm, and where lean muscle would give way to soft dips and curves.

Kakashi stood and stepped away from the influence of such thoughts. The sad truth was that the chunin was indeed passed out cold, and there would be no exploration of emotions or lips on skin. The jonin pushed his fingers through his hair and didn't bother to hide the disappointment. The moment Iruka had kissed him, he knew he wanted to bring him home, to get to know the chunin as intimately as possible. The moment he kissed back, he was already wondering what would make the sensei moan and tremble, and building a mental checklist of all the places to touch and discover.

Well he supposed there'd be another time, another day to find out. Now, if only another part of him would realize that. Slightly drunk and really horny, what an awful combination he mused. He took the blanket draped over the back of the couch and covered the sensei who was lightly snoring. He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to his head.

“ka...shi..”

Kakashi chuckled and then made his way to his room. He began to strip out of his uniform as he pushed into the bathroom. A quick shower to cool off and then some sleep would do him good. But whether it was the slight intoxication or the unfulfilled desire still pulsing through him, he decided to warm the shower instead. Indulging in a session of self-love would get out some of that frustration and relax him he reasoned -  a win-win considering the major strike out for the evening.

He rid himself of his briefs and stepped into the warm spray. He tilted his head back, letting the water cascade over him and through his hair. Rivulets cut down his chest and he let out a long, deep breath. His wild imagination had already gotten him half-hard and he dragged his hands over his thighs, curling his fingers against his skin. He imagined Iruka blushing, cheeks as pink as the alcohol caused them to be, as he let his touch wander closer.

He thought that Iruka would be timid, but the boldness he presented earlier changed his mind, and his fantasy. Instead, Iruka would know exactly what he wanted. His lips would be hot against Kakashi's throat as he curled his hand around his cock.

Kakashi gripped the base of his length and began to stroke with long, slow pumps of his hand. He closed his eyes, reveling in the friction of his fingers, callused and yet soft, coaxing every inch of him into full hardness. He released his held breath, feeling the first warm tingles of pleasure curl in his stomach. He wondered if Iruka would take him faster, drive him so close to that edge before stopping with a teasing smirk. Or if he'd keep it slow, kiss him long and deep as he experimented with his touch. 

Kakashi couldn't decide so he kept the same steady pace, letting his fingers flutter over the tip before going back down. He let his other hand crawl up his torso, imagining it was darker, softer, caressing the ridges of his battle-hardened body. His nail scraped across a nipple, making his breath hitch. Long fingers led his touch up over his collarbone and curled around his neck. His thumb swept over his Adam's apple, his head tilting back. 

A soft moan broke his lips as he squeezed his cock, extracting a milky bead of precome. He drew in a stuttered breath picturing Iruka’s devilish tongue darting out to lap it up.  His fist twisted around the tip of him before gliding back down and increasing in speed. He imagined the chunin’s breath would wash over his thigh as he leaned in and let his tongue, so hot, caress the swell of his sacs as his hand continued to pump him. 

“Oh...Iruka…”

Somewhere between uttering the man's name and slowing his hand, a rather wicked idea came to mind, one that elevated his status as pervert. He worked his hands into the proper seals; he was pretty sure clones were never intended to be used like this.  He didn't dare make one of Iruka. No, he wanted the real thing. Instead, he looked up into the amused eyes of his carbon copy.

His clone's eyes traveled his body, fully aware of what had been going on and what was desired of him. 

Kakashi remained still as his double approached him.  “This is a whole new level of lazy and depraved, even for you,” he accused. 

Kakashi nearly cringed. “I didn't summon you to talk.”

“Oh I know,” he replied, wrapping his hand around the neglected cock before him. Kakashi's mouth fell open as the clone's hand began to stroke him.  “This is what you want. And not even from me, well, yourself...ah, you get the picture. What you really want is out there snoring on your couch.  You're just too much of a gentleman to go take it,” his clone purred as he circled around to stand behind him. 

The Copy Nin closed his eyes as the hand twisted up his length and hard body pressed against his. The clone's other arm snaked around his chest, palm flattening over his pectoral as he rubbed fingers across him in abstract patterns. The touch was light, teasing, and made his skin tingle. The copy’s nose pressed to the crook of Kakashi's neck and skimmed up his throat while letting out a very purposeful deep breath. His tongue followed, catching the droplets of water, until he met his ear. Slick tongue curled around the jonin's earlobe and sucked it into his mouth as he pulled in another breath between his teeth. The echo of it filled Kakashi's hearing, made his body tense as chills swept over him.

“That made you twitch in my hand,” his clone whispered, barely heard above the cascading water. “You liked that.”

“Stop talking,” Kakashi bit out behind a moan.

“But you like to talk…. And you'd want to hear Iruka saying these things to you as he touches you like this.”

“Mmm… no.. I-”

Teeth pinched his ear, pulling a sharp gasp from Kakashi. A low hum followed as the hand working his shaft dropped lower to fondle twin sacs. “You can't lie to yourself,” he teased.

Open-mouthed kisses assaulted his neck as the copy’s hand slid down his chest to his navel, and followed the path of silvery hair to join his other hand. Kakashi's body jerked against the clone as teeth pressed into his flesh, as the touch circled his erection once again and began to smooth up and down his length. The clone let his tongue roll against the angry indentions of his teeth. 

“Hmm… Iruka’s probably not a biter though… pity, considering how hard it gets you. Then again, he’d probably do it if you asked him to. I could see it, it’d be in the heat of the moment, his body riding yours. His teeth would clamp down on your shoulder with you buried deep inside.”

Kakashi’s head fell back to rest on his shoulder, his mouth falling open with a breathy, “Fuck.”

Water rained down over Kakashi, flattening his hair back and splattering on his forehead, leading him to close his eyes and just feel. His own voice chuckled lowly at his ear. “You want him so bad, don't you? You're dying to know if he's as dirty as you hope he is.”

His copy released his testes, hands moving across his thigh and up to his waist as he slowed his other hand to a crawl. He rolled his hips, pressing his erection against Kakashi's ass. “Mmm… you think Iruka would get this hard playing with you?”

Kakashi could only moan in between his greedy breaths; he was feeling dizzy with arousal, the promise of release dangling out of reach. The clone's stiff cock rubbed against Kakashi again. “You're so hot, just burning up with the need to come. You want it so bad right now you'd do anything. If I was Iruka, would you get on your knees and suck me off?”

Kakashi's brow pinched, his hips thrusting forward, chasing the teasing hand. “Yes…”

The clone's hand left his waist, brushing back up his torso and over Kakashi's throat. He cupped Kakashi's chin, long fingers splaying over his lips. Kakashi's tongue lapped at a fingertip before curling around it. He closed his mouth around it, sucking as his hips continued to undulate, finding the friction of his copy’s hand.

Reality was beginning to dissolve around Kakashi, leaving nothing but heat - the steamy shower, the breaths washing over his face, the hard body behind him, the hands holding and stroking him, the fire licking his belly from within.

The clone pulled his finger free, letting his hand skim across Kakashi’s face before sinking into his hair. “You’d make Iruka moan, turn him into a bumbling mess as he begged you to fuck him.” The clone’s voice turned raspier. “Oh Kakashi... I need you inside me.”

A knee slipped between his legs and knocked them apart as the fingers in Kakashi’s hair tightened into a fist. A startled gasp fell from the jonin and he reached back, gripping onto firm thighs.

“He’d look at you with those dark eyes from earlier and part his legs. His face would be darkened by a blush as he reached for you, guided you to him.”

The hand in his hair lifted his head and Kakashi stared into his own eyes, mirrors of the lust that simmered within him. The hand jerking him stopped, the fingers ghosting over him, twirling teasingly around the tip. The fist closed back around him. “You’d push inside him, feeling his body open up to take you, inch by inch… so fuckin hot…”

Kakashi couldn’t keep his eyes open as the hand slowly slid down to the base of him with each passing word.

“Mmm… so tight you could barely breathe. You ‘d move… slowly.... Letting him stretch around you.”

Kakashi’s lips parted for each shaky breath as the hand wrapped around him teased him with achingly slow caresses. “Then finally  _ finally _ he’d ask you for more, that rumbly please tumbling from his lips. So you start to fuck him faster -” the speed of his hand increased - “and harder, and Iruka moans for you. The silky sound of his voice that you like so much manipulates your name, tells you to don’t stop…. Cause now that he finally has you, you feel so damn good.”

The clone’s lips sealed over his own and Kakashi could only moan into his mouth and try to kiss back, his tongue too heavy with lust to keep up. The hand left his hair and swept down his side and back to squeeze a firm buttocks.   His clone pulled away with a final chaste kiss. “Iruka would grab your ass, encourage you to fuck him deeper, rocking to meet your thrusts as he cries out because it’s too too much and still not enough.’Fuck Kakashi,’ he keens, ‘More! More!’ and you pound into him.”

Kakashi felt like his chest would explode; his heart was pounding far too fast, his breaths coming in short, uncontrolled pants. He could feel his knees as they trembled, feel the muscles low in his back and his stomach as they jumped and clenched. A needy moan split his lips. “Ah… fuck… Iru-ka… yes…”

“Mmm… and he’s so desperate for you. He’d tell you to come. Oh Kakashi…” his clone moaned over and over, breathing hard against his ear as his hand slid down Kakashi’s ass and went between his legs. He stretched out a finger and began to rub his perineum, grinning at the way it made Kakashi’s body shake. 

“‘Come inside me’, he’d beg as you thrust into him, taking him higher and higher. His hands would grip you so hard as his head twisted to the side. His voice would tremble. ‘Kakashi… I’m gonna come’ and his body would tighten and pulse around your cock. And he’d shout out your name as he lost it.” The jerk of his hand was strong, quick, and erratic, trying to simulate the sensation as Kakashi continued to thrust into his hand.

“Oh… Iruka!” Kakashi choked out, the strain of impending release thick in his voice.

His clone’s labored breaths rolled across his skin. “Yeah… come for me… Mmm just imagine those eyes begging you to fill him with your come.”

“Ohhh shit - ah!” Kakashi’s fingers clawed into the man’s thighs as his world started to go dark. “I’m... I’m gonna come! Oh fuck!”

“You read too much porn,” the clone teased before he poofed out of existence. All of the memories, the touches, the arousal, flooded Kakashi’s body. Iruka’s name left him in a strangled cry as release finally claimed him. He leant heavily on the shower wall, cock twitching as his desire spurted forth and was taken by the water. He gulped for air, eyes clenched shut as a satisfied hum chased away the exhilaration of climax. He pressed his head to the tile as the events played through his mind again. A gentleman, his clone had called him. He nearly laughed at the notion. A gentleman would’ve just let the cold water work its magic and gone the fuck to bed. Not that he regretted what he had done, even if he did feel a little skeevy having used a clone. But he respected Iruka too much to try to take advantage of him, especially with the state he was in.

He blindly found the knob and turned the shower off. Kakashi quickly toweled off, minding his erection that was still quite hard, and he mused that perhaps his clone had been right about the other thing. Maybe he did read too much  _ erotica _ , he mentally amended.  He pulled on a pair of pants, tying them as he left the bathroom. He checked in on Iruka and found that he was still snoozing away. Lucky for him, because he wasn’t sure how he’d explain what he would’ve heard otherwise.

His gaze softened as he brushed his fingers across the sleeping man’s face, pushing stray hair back behind his ear. Yes, there would definitely have to be another time for him to find out exactly what the sensei was like… perhaps the morning?  Kakashi rather liked the idea, but a yawn pulled at his lips, and after that relaxing release he found himself shuffling towards bed. He fell into it, pulling the blankets around his waist. 

Something was poking him in the ribs and he maneuvered it out from under him. The blue-jacketed book seemed to tease him and he tossed it to the side with a laugh. Yes, definitely too much erotica.


End file.
